Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the technical field of semiconductor technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, and a display device comprising the array substrate.
Description of the Related Art
With the continuous development of display technologies, requirements to resolution (Pixel per inch, PPI) and pixel aperture ratio of display products become ever higher. Thus, pixel sizes and pixel pitches on the array substrate in a display panel become smaller, and thereupon, signal lines become thinner.
For example, in a crystal display panel where source signal lines and gate signal lines on the array substrate are thinner, as shown in FIG. 1a and FIG. 1b, where FIG. 1b is a cross sectional view taken along an A-A′ direction in FIG. 1a, the source signal lines 2 and the gate signal lines 1 cross and overlap with each other. Since the underlying gate signal line 1 has a thickness, the upper source signal line 2 span over the gate signal line 1 like a bridge at the overlapping region, thereby a step difference is present on the source signal line 2 within the overlapping region, that is, there is a distance difference h between the highest portion and the lowest portion of the source signal line 2. Generally, the larger the thickness of the gate signal line 1 below the source signal line 2 is, the larger the step difference present on source signal line 2 within the overlapping region is. Due to the presence of the step difference, the source signal line 2 will be easily broken within a region where the step difference is larger, adversely affecting signal transmission.